The present invention relates to a dyeing method of an aluminum-based member, and an aluminum-based member.
When an aluminum-based member is decorated by coloring, an organic dyestuff is adsorbed into a hole of an anodized film formed on a surface of an aluminum-based raw material. Further, metal or metal compound is deposited in the hole of the anodized film.
When an aluminum-based member is colored with an organic dyestuff, an aluminum-based member is soaked in a solution in which the organic dyestuff is dissolved.
When an aluminum-based member is colored with metal or metal compound, the aluminum-based member is soaked in a solution in which metal ion or metal compound ion is dissolved. Voltage is then applied to the aluminum member and is colored electrolytically.
According to these methods, the aluminum member is equally colored, and there is formed a clear metallic tone having texture of an aluminum raw material, which is the ground.
If an aluminum-based member is partially soaked in a solution including another organic dyestuff after the aluminum-based member is colored, the surface of the aluminum-based raw material can be colored in two colors. A technique for blurring a colored boundary, so-called a gradation technique is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-39457. That is, a portion of the colored aluminum-based member is soaked in a decolorizer solution. If a contact time between the decolorizer solution and a surface of the aluminum-based member is varied, decoloration degrees of a surface of the aluminum-based member become different. This difference becomes the continuous gradation. If a decolorizer solution is sprayed to the colored aluminum-based member by a spray gun, a decoloration degree is varied depending on an adhesion distribution of the sprayed decolorizer solution, and gradation is created.